


Buono! -mission-

by JuulChii



Category: Buono!, Hello! Project
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuulChii/pseuds/JuulChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if stealing the cake wasn't just part of an MV, but a real plan made by Buono?<br/>A rumor has spread about the most delicious cake being hidden in a guarded castle. The girls from Buono! each infiltrate the castle in their own way to obtain this cake, how dangerous or tough this mission will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rewritten in 2015
> 
> Inspired by Buono!'s MV MY BOY.

“No! We’ll go like how I told you!”

“But my idea is much better! Yours doesn’t make any sense!”

“I am the leader, and I say how everything should go!”

Momoko Tsugunaga and Airi Suzuki looked furious at each other. You could almost see lightning strikes between them. Airi stood with crossed arms looking down at her team mate while Momoko stood with broad shoulders, balding her fists. Momoko raised her arm but before she could do anything she got stopped. A brunette girl grabbed her arm and forcefully brought it down

“Momo, what were you thinking?” Miyabi Natsuyaki said in shock.

“Eh?” Momoko looked surprised when she realized what she was about to do.  
What they both didn’t see was that Airi had the same plan as Momoko. She quickly hid her arm behind her back. “Yeah, what were you thinking?” she retorted, hypocritically accusing Momoko.

“Sorry Airin.” Momoko looked guiltily at the ground. Airi sighed and hugged her.  
The three girls stood in the gym where they always learn their dances for concerts or songs. Every group in Hello!Project uses it, but because Buono is a group containing three members they got a smaller room. The girls just arrived so their dance teacher weren’t there yet.

Airi and Momoko let go of each other. “It’s okay,” Airi said with a smile.

“But what were you talking about?” Miyabi asked. She still had her jacket on as she rushed to the two quarreling girls right away. Miyabi is the most quiet of the three, but that didn’t mean she doesn’t hold back when she sees an opportunity to tease Momoko, her fellow Berryz Kobo colleague. Momoko is the most energetic and the proud leader of the group. As the smallest and the oldest person of the group, she watches over the two girls while maintaining her burikko character. Airi is the youngest, so she feels she can rely on the other two and take it easier than in her main group °C-ute. She is a bit of an airhead and likes to goof off, but she always steals the show with her strong singing charm.

“We were talking about our mission,” Momoko began. “My plan was that we will hide in a chest and – “

“Who wants to do that?” Miyabi interrupted. 

“I said it was a bad idea…” Airi sighed.

“Anyway,” Momoko said loudly, so that the girls were payed attention. “We know that there is a truck passing by the building every month to deliver big chests, right?"

Miyabi and Airi nodded.

“We could find out where they are coming from, where they pick up the chests and which road they take. At that time we will sneak into the chests and they’ll bring us directly into the building. It can’t go easier, can it?” Momoko was getting all excited thinking about her plan, and she was making little jumps. In contrast, Miyabi and Airi were giving each other a what-kind-of-idea-is-this face

The leader stopped with jumping. “What? Not a good plan?”

“Ehm, Momo, I don’t think your idea is really safe,” Miyabi said. “What if they find out while you’re getting in one of those chests? Or maybe they’ll check them if they are loading them!”

“Then you have to be quiet, or else you can just knock on their doors.” Momoko rolled her eyes, like her brilliant plan could ever fail. 

“Miya, I totally agree with you,” Airi said. “Compared to hers, my idea is quicker and safer.”

“Oh, then what plan do you have?” Momoko snarled.

“Well,” Airi began. Then she picked a pin out of her hair and showed it.

“It’s very beautiful,” Momoko said sarcastically. Miyabi poked her side with her elbow. 

Airi coughed, ignoring the leader’s reaction. “My plan is to barge in through the basement door which stands behind the building. I’ll unlock the door with this pin and go through a hall upstairs. There is no security there, so it’s much easier.”

“Why do you think they are not guarding it? The hall is full with detecting lasers!” Momoko said.

Airi coughed again. “But, in the hall are lasers. If you touch them, the alarm will go off. Plus, the lasers are invisible for the human eye. I have glasses at home that are made to see them, so we can walk through it easily.”

“Oh, that is possible,” Miyabi said slowly, fascinated by that Airi had it all perfect in her mind.

“How did you get that kind of glasses?” Momoko asked, putting her hands on her sides. “I thought your father is a golfer?”

“He was,” Airi corrected her with a grin.

“But anyway, your plan isn’t handy at all. Not even fast! Do you know how long you’re busy with creeping through those lasers? Not to mention opening the door.”

“No it isn’t. I have made doors open with my pin more often than you think.”

“Girls…” Miyabi began, noticing another discussion going on.

“Yeah right, you make locked doors open,” Momoko huffed. “And what about those lasers? I bet you don’t have three glasses for all of us.”

“Hello…?”

“I only got one, but you can follow me, that's good enough.” Airi crossed her arms again

“Oi Momo? Airi?”

“What, following you? I am the leader, you should be following me!”

“GIRLS!”

The arguing stopped. The girls found themselves in the same position as first. They looked at Miyabi, who was looking more heated than them.

“Could you stop all of this? I’m going crazy!”

Airi and Momoko looked taken aback and slowly composed themselves.

“Seriously! If you two fight all the time we can forget this whole mission!” 

It remained silent after that. The only sound came from the ticking of the clock. Momoko didn’t dared to look at her younger member while Airi pouted, eager to apologize. 

“We are really sorry, Miya!” Airi whined. She waddled up to her and hugged the long haired brunette. After a few seconds, two pair of annoyed eyes glared at their leader. 

Momoko felt the pressure and heaved a sigh. “Yeah, we were kinda losing track,” she said hoarsly. 

Miyabi groaned but smiled anyway. “So you promise never to argue again? Just 'til after the mission?”

Momoko raised her pinky, and said with a broad smile “It’s a promise!” Airi did the same and so did Miyabi. The girls giggled like a close group again as the door opened. Their sensei came in and the girls quickly turned to great and bow. 

*  
“What do you guys think of the dance?” Momoko asked while she was getting a towel to wipe the sweat of her face. The dance lessons just finished and everyone was still panting a bit in the dressing room.

“I found it kinda cool,” Miyabi said. Airi nodded in agreement.

“I already liked the song right away,” Airi said. “So with an awesome dance…”

“It’s just perfect!” Momoko said with her thumb up.

“Precisely what I wanted to say,” Airi grinned.

They laughed. Miyabi, who already changed got changed, was sighing with happiness. She finds the group fitting much better together without all those fights between them. When they are laughing, it’s Buono again.

"By the way, Miya,” Airi started, who was trying to fit her foot in her shoe. “You have yet to tell us your plan. Like, how you are going to break in the castle?”

“Me? I don’t have anything specific in mind…” 

“But you do have something,” Momoko said, right through Miya's hesitation. The short haired crouched next to Airi and helped her with her shoe.

“Ah, well, I had like, we could climb up the wall because the bricks are sticking out a bit, and up there is a window. We could enter through there...”

At that moment Momoko pushed hard on Airi’s shoe, and it fitted. “W – w – what did ya say? Climbing?”

“Yes, that was my plan…” Miyabi said slowly.

“No no no no,” Airi said quickly. “I won’t climb on it. I refuse.”

“But it’s – “

“Alright everyone!” Momoko interrupted. She stood up and walked out of the dressing room. Miyabi looked annoyed while Airi looked confused at the door. After a few seconds Momoko’s face appeared just behind the door. “Come on!” she said and disappeared again.

Miyabi stood up and followed the hyperactive Momoko and groaned something about hitting some small fly.

“Wait!” Airi screamed. “My other shoe..."


	2. Chapter 2

When Miyabi opened the ceiling door, a strong and cold wind greeted her. She forgot to bring her coat and shivered. It was the beginning of the winter. There was no snow yet, but it rained all day with strong winds blowing the rain like ice spikes. While rubbing her hands on her freezing arms, Miyabi walked to Momoko. She was jumping on the end of the ceiling floor while repeatedly screaming “cold!” 

“Why are we here?” Miyabi yelled trough the rough wind, standing next to her.

“It was warm! And we have more space than in that little dressing room,” Momoko answered, still jumping from the cold. “Where is Airi?”

On that moment, the door opened and Airi stood there wearing a big black winter coat. She was hopping towards the two. “Nice weather isn’t it?”

“Right… We are here because I wanted to continue the conversation about how we are getting in the building,” Momoko said.

“Don’t say that we are using your plan,” Airi said. “Because I – “

“Quiet!” Miyabi said. Airi quickly shut her mouth.

“Now that I can continue,” Momoko began, “I have an idea. Because everyone’s plan is unique, and we all want to do our own plan, we’ll just do that.”

It was quiet for a while. “Heh?” Airi said.

Momoko sighed. “Everyone goes in the building their own way. I go via the truck, Airi through the basement and Miya from above. And then we’ll see each other at the meeting place.”

Miyabi looked stunned and Airi’s eyes grew big. “S – so we’ll go alone?” they said at the same time.

Momoko looked strangely at them. “That’s what you all wanted, right? Doing your own idea.”

“But alone?” Airi repeated, already imagining it. If she got busted, it meant suspension from her idol work. She wanted to go with Momoko and Miyabi because they are older, much smarter and could depend on them.

“I agree, it sounds scary,” Momoko said, like she could read Airi’s mind. “But we are doing this for only one reason, the cake.”

The two girls nodded. They all heard the rumors from the other members in Hello!Project, mainly the younger ones. There is a cake hidden in the building were many groups have been for MV shootings. That’s where the girls will barge in. There group isn’t called ‘Buono!’ for nothing. They have eaten many cakes, but this will be different. The members in Berryz Kobo and °C-ute don’t believe that they will succeed. But because of the bet from Momoko, they had to continue without getting caught.

“So we’re going alone?” Miyabi asked. Momoko nodded while Airi quietly hummed

Miyabi saw this and wanted to say something about it, but Momoko already screamed at that moment. “Alright then! Buono ikuze!”  
_________________

A week went by. Winter has really started in Tokyo. The strong snowfall and cold wind made everyone in Japan prefer to stay inside their warm house. However, in the case of Momoko, Miyabi and Airi, they were outside almost every day. If they were on the road to work or school they all took a detour, each girl with their own plan.  
Momoko was looking at the trucks that were going to the castle. If the trucks didn’t come at the time she was taking the detour, she came back another time; in the morning or night. Miyabi checked if there were many guards in the night, to see if she could climb safely. Airi did the same as Miyabi, except at the back of the building.   
But the girls couldn’t look at the building because of the big gate, which you could only open with the correct code or a pass. Or you had to call with the intercom, what the truck drivers did.

Momoko found out that the trucks come 3 times a week. 2 times in the morning and once in the evening, just after midnight.

“And they always stop when they are midway,” Momoko explained to Miyabi and Airi. They were sitting in the canteen while they were having a break from rehearsals for a new Hello!Project concert. “They’ll stop at the soccer field here close by where they are getting more stuff to pack. I could sneak in one of the chests while they are busy.”

“Wow Momo, you are taking lots of risks,” Miyabi said. She did have a lot of admiration for her, sometimes. She would never be able to do that.

“But Miya, you will be climbing on a tall wall! And if you fall – “

“Momo!” Airi said sharply. Thinking about the possibility of Miyabi falling, or worse, breaking something made her shiver. Miya will never be able to come back and then…then…

“Airi, are you alright?”

She looked up. Maimi Yajima, the leader of °C-ute, came to sit next to her. She looked worried at her. Airi’s face was sweating and she was shaking a bit. She looked terrified at her lunch, but her mind was somewhere else.   
“What have you done to her?” she raised her voice a bit and glared at the other two.

“Eh, we?” Momoko said nervously. “Nothing! She probably didn’t sleep well.”

“Recently you three are always together and whispering. You aren’t planning to – “

At that moment, Momoko stood up and pushed Maimi off her seat. “There is nothing going on, really. We are just talking about our new single, and it was late yesterday.”

“Airi?” Maimi looked pryingly to her over Momoko’s shoulder. Miyabi quickly poked at the zoning girl. Airi’s eyes met Maimi’s, and she made a fake smile. Maimi stood still for a moment, and then walked away.

“Fu~, that was close.” With that, Momoko sat down again.

“Could you do that to her?” Miyabi asked. “I mean, Maimi is the leader of Airi’s group…”

“So, I’m the leader of ours,” Momoko snarled.

“She is older.”

“Just for one month, geez!” Momoko threw her leftovers in the bin and looked at Airi, who was looking down again. “Airi, what is it with you?”

“The thought only…” she murmured so soft that the two girls put their ears close to Airi. “The thought that, we will split and hack in, for something that isn’t worth it.”

“Not worth it!?”   
Momoko and Miyabi gasped in surprise as Chisato Okai and Mai Hagiwara jumped from behind them.

“Where did you come from?” Momoko yelled, but the two ignored her.

“Airi, everyone here is expecting you all to go get that cake!” Chisato said.

“Don’t listen to Maimi, we are all rooting for you,” Mai said with a grin.

“Really, you all want us to go?” Miyabi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, just the youngest of each group. The older girls all find it immature,” Mai said, waving her hand.

“Saki-san is asking why you go through with it Momo,” Chisato laughed.

“But they all won’t tell our manager, right?” Miyabi asked worried.

“Nah, they won’t,” Mai said. “But you will continue, right?”

Everyone looked at Airi. She was still looking down at her lunch, playing with her chopsticks.

“If she doesn’t want to, maybe we should blow this whole mission,” Momoko decided.

“Momo…” Miyabi looked admiringly at leader. Would she really do that for Airi? She isn’t that bad actually…

“Ahem, our bet?” Chisato began.

“We’ll go,” Momoko said quickly, totally forgotten what she just said. Miyabi slapped her forehead. It was of course too good to be true.


	3. Chapter 3

_Miyabi panted. She reached her arm up and held onto the one loose stone. She hoisted herself up with difficulty. She groaned. Why was it taking up so much energy? She saw the window, but with her pace it would take too long for her to keep up with the others. She was now looking down. The ground was white with snow, but that didn’t mean that falling down wouldn’t hurt._  
_A strong wind made Miyabi a bit out of balance. She strongly held onto the brick, but then something happened what Miyabi feared for; the brick dropped of the wall. It felt like the time slowed down. The brick floated in the air, and so did Miyabi. She closed her eyes, the time went normal, and she fell down._  
  
*  
  
“NOOOO!”  
  
Airi shot up her bed. She felt her heart racing, her hair was sticking on her face because of the sweat.  
  
Ever since her, Momoko and Miyabi agreed to go and steal the cake solo, Airi kept seeing images of her fellow Buono members getting caught, or worse…  
  
“I can’t do this anymore,” Airi whispered, grasping her hair. “Tomorrow, I’m going to talk Miya out of this, since I can’t convince Momo anymore.” She closed her eyes and laid back down, trying to sleep again.  
  
*  
  
Momoko tried her best not to burst into laughter. With her hand on her mouth, she poked Miyabi’s cheek for almost 5 minutes long saying “Buono!”. She stopped saying it 2 minutes ago, but still saw the humor in seeing Miyabi’s face getting more and more irritated.   
  
The two sat in the gym in front of the mirror. Miyabi sat crossed-legged looking at her image while Momoko sat on her knees facing her. When Miyabi was about to break the girl’s finger, Airi ran inside the room, in her sport outfit. She panted and went to sit next to Miyabi.   
  
“I’m sorry I’m late!” Airi said. But instead of getting yelled at, Miyabi hugged Airi so abruptly that she fell with Miyabi on top of her.  
  
“Thank you, thank you for saving me!” Miyabi cried out.  
  
“Eh, what are you saying?” Momoko pouted. “Because we had to wait for Airi, I entertained you this whole time!”  
  
Airi felt the older girl stiffen up. She held Miyabi close to her, so it was impossible for Miyabi to jump on Momoko. Momoko squeaked and ran to the other side of the room.   
  
When they finally stopped fighting, they practiced their newest song ‘MY BOY’. They would perform it in Hello!Project’s upcoming summer 2009 concert. They also practiced their other performances. They weren’t talking about the plan, but Airi was thinking about it the whole time. She could hide it while dancing and singing so Momoko or Miyabi wouldn’t notice. After two ours they left the gym and went outside.  
  
“It’s snowing!” Momoko screamed happily. She ran, followed by Miyabi who was laughing and already making a snowball. Airi slowly followed them with her head down. Miyabi threw the snowball towards Momoko, who easily dodged it. Quickly she also threw one. Miyabi stepped aside, and the ball hit Airi’s arm.  
  
“Oh, she got you,” Miyabi said smirking while watching Airi. “You are terrible at this, Tsugunaga!”   
  
“Take that back!” Momoko laughed, but her smile faded when she looked at Airi. She hadn’t moved after being hit, or gave a smile what she normally does. Miyabi dropped her snowball and she and Momoko walked towards her.  
  
“What’s wrong Airin?” Momoko asked. “Tired from practicing?”   
  
“No,” Airi said, still watching the white ground. Snow already piled up on her hood, so Miyabi swept it off.   
  
“Then what is it?” Momoko asked.  
  
“I don’t want to go to the castle,” Airi said.  
  
“Eh? But haven’t we already made plans? Think about my reputation!” Momoko said.  
  
“Leader, stop,” Miyabi said while she held her hand before Momoko’s mouth. “Why don’t you want to go?” Miyabi asked nicely to Airi.  
  
“I’m scared.” Airi put her hands in her pocket. “I’ve had many dreams that something happened to you. I don’t want them to be true!”   
  
“Of course nothing happens to us,” Momoko said, pushing Miyabi’s hand away. “I’m too cute to be caught.”  
  
“And I’m too sexy,” Miyabi smiled. “And you are too…?”   
  
“Too awesome?” Airi said softly.  
  
“That’s right!” Momoko and Miyabi smiled. Airi looked at their faces, and she was smiling herself. 

*  
  
“But we still can go with the three of us, if you want,” Momoko said as the girls walked to the station after their snow ball fight. It has stopped snowing in the meantime and the snow pile was even thicker than before. No cars were passing here, so this was the last place where they would remove the snow. The girls couldn’t go with their bicycles anymore, but luckily the trains were still going. The girls where panting a bit after the big snowball fight. Their hands and feet were numb, but were feeling warm inside.  
  
“I think,” Airi began, “we should stick to our old plan.”   
  
“Why the sudden change?” Miyabi asked.   
  
“I think I forgot why we are doing this. We are a team, we trust each other that someone does his own part. When we sing, and when we dance, when we change formations. It’s the same when we go our own way in the castle. We trust each other that someone won’t do anything stupid. This plan will actually be a fun experience!”

  
“Fun?” Momoko and Miyabi didn’t expect this word from Airi. The last few days she looked down and not as energetic as normal. But now, she was back and had her ‘weird talks’ again. The snowball fight did her well.  
  
“And as I first said, I don’t have enough glasses for everyone to see the lasers,” Airi added.  
  
“But I wasn’t saying that we would do your plan,” Momoko said.  
  
“We would do the best idea, right?” Airi winked and hopped to the left to the bus, leaving Momoko and Miyabi who had to take the right side to the station.  
  
“Funny how she can change her mood after just a snowball fight, eh?” Miyabi asked.  
  
“That’s Airi Suzuki for you,” Momoko sighed.  
  
“By the way, what did you mean by saying ‘think about my reputation?’” Miyabi asked.  
  
“My bet with Chisato,” Momoko said. “If we chicken out, I lose.”  
  
“But what happens then?” Miyabi asked.  
  
“I have to leave Buono! and Hello!Project forever.”  
  
“…What?” Miyabi stopped walking. She looked over at Momoko in shock . Her heart was racing. “You don’t mean that…”  
  
“Nope.” Momoko ran as fast as she could, hearing Miyabi swearing and coming closer. Momoko laughed, and ran faster. What she wasn’t thinking of, is that the ground was very smooth. She lost her balance and fell hard on her arm.

.


	4. Chapter 4

“You did what?!” Airi screamed.  
  
She looked in terror at Momoko, who could only smile. She had a sling on her left arm, and her wrist was wrapped up with bandage.  
  
The girls were sitting in the living room in the Suzuki house. Miyabi went to Momoko to help her getting her take off her jacket when she sheepishly walked in. She expected Airi to be shocked and only respond when they told her the story of Momoko’s fall while running. And she did.  
  
“How can you do that?!” Airi continued.   
  
Momoko slowly took a sip of her tea. “I don’t get your attitude, Airin. It’s just bruised. I can take the sling off in two weeks.”  
  
“Two… weeks?” Airi repeated. “And you don’t get why I’m mad?”  
  
“Ehm, Momo,” Miyabi said softly and pulled on Momoko’s shirt. But she ignored her.  
  
“I’ve got plenty of time to heal! Well, only if I rest it of course. And luckily it’s my left arm.” Momoko smiled again to Airi in the hope that her face would stop looking angry. But it looked like Airi’s body was shaking from anger. Miyabi was pulling Momoko’s shirt even harder, a sign for her to stop talking, but she didn’t get it.   
  
“Why are you so mad? I mean, when are we planning going to the castle again?”   
  
“In 2 days,” Airi brought out.  
  
“… Eh?” Momoko’s smile completely vanished.   
  
Miyabi sighed. “I wanted to tell you.”  
  
“Eh~!” Momoko stood up off the couch. In surprise, she wanted to lift up her arms and scream. But while she did that, she felt a sharp pain in her left arm. She relaxed and sat on the couch again.   
  
“So, what should we do now? Stop the whole plan?” Miyabi asked.  
  
On the look on Airi’s face they could see she wanted everything except that. She looked sad to the window. “Okay,” she brought out.  
  
“Hm?” Miyabi blinked, thinking she didn’t heard Airi’s response well. She expected her to argue with her.  
  
“Guys relax! I’m fine, I can still go.” Momoko tried to cheer Airi up. “I can’t let you two go alone. If I let you two, then there is no need for me to be the leader.”  
  
“Don’t try to make me happy Momo,” Airi said. “Just look at yourself! You really think you can steal a cake in that condition?”  
  
“It sounds like even a child can do it,” Miyabi joked.  
  
“Not funny,” Airi said dead serious. She felt irritated and cranky that it looked like the others weren’t concerned of the big problem they had.   
  
“No really, I still can go,” Momoko grabbed Airi’s shoulder and looked into eyes, so she showed that she wasn’t fooling around. “The only thing I have to do is get in a box and then I’m in! You for example have to crawl and Miya has to climb. Please don’t worry, the leader can handle this, and nothing is getting in the way. I won’t let you two go alone in a dangerous place, I promise. Even if we’re apart at the beginning, we will be reunited at the end, and our bonds will even be stronger.”  
  
“Momo…” Miyabi’s voice was hoarse. Airi could only watch in Momoko’s eyes.  
  
“Yurushite-nyan!” Momoko smiled and made a kitten pose with her right hand. What she didn’t noticed that she broke the atmosphere. Miyabi sighed and Airi hit Momoko on her head. While Momoko was whining, Airi beckons Miyabi to follow her, and the three girls went upstairs to Airi’s room. Airi searched under her bed and got a case with a lock on it. She entered the digits, opened it and showed them a the big green glasses.   
  
“This is the laser detector glasses I’ll be using,” Airi said.   
  
She gave it to Miyabi, who immediately tried it on, ignoring the baby voice next to her who wanted to try it too.  
  
“Are you alright Miya?” Airi asked abruptly. Momoko stopped nagging and looked curious to Miyabi. She understood what Airi meant. The glasses in Miyabi’s hand were shaking, and you could even she her legs trembling.   
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Miyabi said softly. She passed the glasses to Momoko. “I think I’m just… nervous. In two days we will do the biggest thing that happened in Hello!Project.”  
  
“U huh…” Airi agreed and also went silent.   
  
“So what!” Momoko put on the glasses, and somehow tried to act like a rapper ‘cause of the pose she made. “If you’re nervous, just sing ‘Buono’ and it’ll be okay, yo!”  
  
Miyabi and Airi looked to each other, and didn’t knew how to respond to that.  
  
“Hoppe ni yubi atete Buono!,” Momoko sung, and put her finger on her cheek. And soon after that, Miyabi and Airi joined her.  
  
“Genki waite kuru omajinai. Nayan demo, hekon de ite mo. Sugu, egao ni natteku yo~.”  
  
*  
  
“Peach to Kappa, Peach to Kappa, do you copy? Over.”  
  
“Green Kappa to Peach Pink, I copy that. Is everything alright over there?”  
  
“What are you doing?”   
  
Miyabi looked annoyed to Airi and Momoko, who were talking to each other with a headset in one ear, though the only one who was sitting between them was Miyabi herself. They chuckled, trying not to burst into laughter.   
  
“You are practically sitting next to each other!” Miyabi said. “And what’s up with those names?”  
  
“Sorry red panther,” Airi said through the headset. Momoko laughed out loud while Miyabi pouted her face. She pulled the headset off Airi’s ear and threw it in the snow.  
  
The day has finally arrived. In 30 minutes, Momoko had already slipped in the truck waiting in a chest, Miyabi had everything prepared for her to climb and Airi had unlocked the door to the basement. They all sat crouched on the top of a hill close to where the truck would depart by a football field.  
Lucky for the girls, it stopped snowing. But the roads were still slippery and you still couldn’t see the ground because of all the snow.   
  
The trucks arrived. This is where Momoko left Miyabi and Airi and she went to the field. Airi, who found the headset back, also left with Miyabi but in the direction to the big building hiding in the thick fog. They held each other’s hand the whole time while walking. They reached the castle and waited until the trucks reached the gate behind some bushes. The driver entered the code, and the gate opened.  
  
“Will Momo be alright?” Airi asked worriedly. She kept looking to the truck. They can’t contact her while she is in the truck since the driver could hear her easily.  
  
“Of course, don’t worry.” Miyabi pinched Airi in her arm.   
  
The truck started to move. When it was out of sight, the two girls sneaked in before the gate closed. Miyabi looked at her watch; 1.35 AM. They were late in schedule.  
  
“Good luck Airin,” Miyabi said. She opened her bag and grabbed the rope. Airi looked to the top of the tower. It was even higher than in her dreams.   
  
“Please don’t…” Airi cleared her throat. “Please don’t fall.”  
  
Miyabi stopped with her preparation. She hugged Airi, and she felt her shiver.  
  
“Are you cold? You should go into the basement, it is warm there.” Miyabi tried to change Airi’s thoughts. She pointed to her ear. “I will keep in contact the whole time, okay? Just don’t talk too loud.”  
  
Airi nodded. She sniffed, turned around and ran to the other side of the building.  
  
“Keep safe,” Miyabi murmured. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Momoko**  
  
Momoko blew on her right hand and rubbed her left hand softly. Because she couldn’t move her left arm, it began to feel numb of the cold. She slowly moved her pinky followed by her other fingers. That was the only thing she could do without feeling pain. Soon her feet began to hurt from the cold. She stood on a pile of snow that reached to her ankle. She jumped up and down, side to side, turned with one jump and continued doing that until she heard a vehicle coming by. She crouched and made herself small to hide herself. She stood behind a tribune and peaked through it.  
The truck stopped in the middle of the football field. A man stepped out of it and walked to the other truck that was already there.   
Momoko didn’t wait any longer. She ran to one of the chests that was already lying on the ground behind the trucks. With a jerk she opened a random chest and climbed in. When she sat in it, she grabbed the cover and shut it. She bends her head down and stared at the dark.  
  
“This is Peach Pinky, I’m in the chest”.  
  
Momoko didn’t expect a response. She kept her voice down so as not to be heard.   
Then she heard footsteps getting closer. And before she knew it she was dragged into the truck. Momoko tried not to let out a yell since she realized just now how scared she actually was. Her heart was pounding so loud that she feared that even the driver could hear it. She was holding a brave attitude for so long she forgot how she really felt.   
  
The truck started to shake, and it departed. The trip didn’t take long, but Momoko was squeaking all the way to the building. It was very bumpy and her left arm kept knocking against chest. When Momoko was beginning to get claustrophobic, the truck stopped moving. She breathed in and out, deeply to refrain herself from yelling out of the pain. Momoko realized that they are at the gates and the driver is already entering the code.   
  
After a minute, the truck drove further, but much slower this time which suggests that they were approaching the building. Momoko’s back began to hurt too.  
  
“This isn’t a good idea at all,” she thought.   
  
Then she heard the back door opening. The chests were being taken out of the truck and were taken somewhere. Momoko stayed put until she was sure no one was coming back. She then slowly opened the chest with her good arm.   
  
She was in the hall. There were big stairs in front of her leading to the second floor. There were four doors in total; two next to each side the stairs who were open and two at the side of the hall. Momoko almost wanted to climb out when she saw light coming from the right door. Quickly she ducked into the chest.   
  
She heard footsteps, and saw light through the chest, probably from a flashlight. She heard the person walking on the stairs. Momoko wiped the sweat off her face. It began to feel very warm in the little space.   
When it was absolute silence, Momoko climbed off  and also began to walk on the stairs. She walked on her toes in the hope not to be heard. When she was up and checked the surroundings, she leaned on the pillar let out a deep breath.  
  
“Girls, how is it going?” Momoko whispered to the headset. She couldn’t concentrate without worrying about Miyabi and Airi. Her heart was still pounding and she couldn’t calm down. Even if she didn’t hear anyone coming, she couldn’t stop looking constantly around her.   
  
“ _I’m in_ ,” Miyabi said. “ _I’m still on the third floor, and I’m trying to find stairs to the second floor. How are you Momo_?”  
  
“I’m at the second floor now, almost at our meeting point. But Miya, did everything go alright?”  
  
“ _You guys, did you… already forgot our code… names_?”  
  
“Airi?” Momoko asked. She sounded very tired. “Are you still trying to get through the lasers?”  
  
“ _U huh. And that’s… Kappa for you_.”   
  
Momoko heard a loud groan, and Airi tried to catch her breath. “I’ll see guys… later.”   
  
“ _Airi? Airi_?” Miyabi repeated. “ _Must we go to her_?”  
  
“No, we’ll stick to our plan,” Momoko decided. She knew that no guard comes to that place, so Airi will be safe there. And then Momoko remembered something. She grabbed a mini pistol from her pocket Airi gave to her. ‘ _It will give you luck_ ,’ she said.  
  
“Maybe it helps if I fire this toy pistol?” She pointed the pistol next to her.  
  
“ _Wait, Momo_!”  
  
Momoko shot. A big, red fluffy feather came out of the pistol. Momoko was so shocked she brought out a high squeak. And then she saw a bright light that pointed to the feathers.   
  
“What was that?”  
  
Momoko heard a man downstairs. She quickly put the pistol back in her pocket and ran as fast as she could.   
  
But what she didn’t know is that every movement she made was being recorded on the camera.  
  
*  
  
**Miyabi**  
  
“I’m so… glad… that it isn’t… snowing!”  
  
While Miyabi was climbing the tower with gritted teeth, she felt the cold against her body. The wind was sometimes so strong, that it almost blew her off the tower. It made it harder for her to keep her balance.  
  
“Great. While the other two are nice warm in the tower, I’m still outside trying to get in.”  
  
Miyabi took a little break. She looked down, but what she only could see that there was a pile of snow waiting for her. Not that she would survive a fall from this high. She was already halfway.   
  
“But I shouldn’t complain,” Miyabi panted. “This was my idea. I bet it’s even safer than the other plans.”  
  
She laughed for a bit, and looked down again. “Who am I fooling?”

She sighed and climbed further. Her hands were hurting from the cold and grabbing the stones. She felt her strength getting weaker. But she shouldn’t rely on her rope too much, since the rope is attached to a loose stone.   
  
A few minutes, she finally got on the top. She detached the rope, and opened the window easily. She listened carefully, waited for a bit and got in the building. Miyabi shivered. She closed the window and put all her materials back in her backpack. It was much warmer in here.  
  
When she was about to tell to the other girls she was in, someone else spoke in her ear.  
  
“ _Girls, how is it going_?”  
  
She knew from Momoko’s voice that she was worried. So Miyabi responded with confidence “I’m in.”  
  
Airi also joined the conversation via headset. She wasn’t sounding as herself, but when Momoko said she shouldn’t worry about her, she agreed. It was now her job finding a way through this big building, without being seen.   
Miyabi walked to the door, to the corridor. It seemed that nobody was here. Just as she wanted to continue, when Momoko was talking again.  
  
“ _Maybe it helps if I fire this toy pistol_?”  
  
Toy pistol?   
  
Miyabi remembered Airi giving Momoko a little pistol just to tease her, because red feathers will pop out instead of water or something else. It could startle anyone…  
  
“Wait, Momo!”  
  
And then there was silence. ‘Oh god,’ Miyabi thought. If she isn’t responding, something must have happened.  
   
Miyabi looked at her watch; 2.05 AM. They were very late.  
  
“Well, what can you expect with a leader like her,” Miyabi sighed. She lifts up her back and walked further. She kept herself low, and paused at every meter she walked. And finally she saw the stairs leading her downstairs.   
  
And at that moment, a camera followed her in the same way Miyabi walked to.  
  
*  
  
**Airi**  
  
“A bit here, a bit there,” Airi sung as she tried to open the lock to the basement, what went more easily than expected. Airi even danced with her feet until she heard a loud ‘click’ and the door was unlocked. Airi smiled widely and put her hairclip back in her hair. She opened the door and walked in. It was dark, but Airi could still see where she was walking because of the moon outside. She leaned against the wall while she walked down the stairs. Eventually, Airi couldn’t see a thing. She tried repressing herself from seeing scary figures in the dark.  
  
  
“M… Miya?” Airi whispered while holding the button on the headset. “Momo?”  
No response.   
  
Airi wildly touched the walls in the hope to find a lighting switch. She then pushed a button, and the whole room lit up. Airi let out a shriek and quickly put her hands on her mouth. Her heart was beating, and she almost fell of shock.   
  
“Don’t panic Airi, don’t panic,” Airi said to herself. “It’s not like your imagination is becoming real. Nothing will happen.”   
  
When she calmed down, she grabbed the green glasses and put them on.   
  
Right before her, she saw many lasers crisscross the room in front of her. Airi gulped. She crouched, and saw she has to make her way to the others being on her stomach and to crawl. She whistled.   
  
“Let’s go then.”  
  
She lay on her stomach, looked before her, and began to crawl.   
  
It was actually more tiring than she expected. She had to keep herself very low, so she could only use her arms to let her glide forwards.   
  
She growled. “I hate this, I wanna go~.” She began to feel very hot. She was close to the lasers for some time, and her sweat rolled on her face. She stopped moving to catch her breath. And then she closed her eyes. It was actually quite peaceful between deathly lasers.   
  
Airi then finally heard Momoko and Miyabi on the headset. A wave of happiness went through her body. She never thought she would be this happy hearing her older team members’ words. She murmured something in it and opened her eyes. She had one meter to go. She gathered all her strength and made a move.  
  
“I’ll see you guys later,” she brought out.  
  
And Airi finally made it out. She wiped the sweat off her forehead  and put her wet glasses back in her pocket. As she tried to stand, she walked on the stairs. She could swear for a moment she heard a familiar scream. When Airi reached the hall, she noticed that there were no guards standing as she expected.  
  
‘Maybe they are chasing the one who screamed?’ Airi thought. ‘Is there someone else trying to steal our cake?’  
  
She then noticed something glittering on the ceiling. She stared at it for a while but couldn’t make up what it was. She shrugged and hummed her way to the second floor.  
  
But what she didn’t notice is that the camera was staring at her too.


	6. Chapter 6

As Miyabi was about to walk down the stairs, she saw a light coming from a door behind her. There was a small window on the door, so she looked through it. There were some various televisions on the wall. On the screens, she saw some parts showing of the castle. She was shocked when she saw Airi in one of the screens. She saw her looking curious into the lens. Miyabi gasped when she thought they were all caught. As she was about to run, she looked at the person who was watching everything on a chair. She couldn’t believe her own eyes for who she saw sitting on the chair.  


*  
  
Momoko gasped for her breath as she was leaning on a wall. She ran as fast as she could until she found a big door that was at the back of the building on the second floor. This was the point where she would meet everyone. Behind this door was the cake.  
  
“I’ve reached the destination,” Momoko brought out, speaking to the headset. “Where are you guys?”  
  
“Here.”  
  
Momoko squeaked as she didn’t expected a voice this close to her. She turned around and saw Airi standing with a grimace.  
  
“Airin!” Momoko’s eyes almost filled with tears and she run to her. She jumped up and down and waved her arms. She wanted to scream again, but Airi stretched her arm out, so Momoko couldn’t come near her.   
  
“Oh, hi Miya,” Airi said, looking over Momoko’s shoulder. Miyabi also joined the girls. Momoko was even happier and she ran while screaming. Miyabi put her finger on her lips just when Momoko wanted to yell. Momoko looked a bit sad, but the girls came together and gave a hug to each other.  
  
“So everyone reached here without troubles?” Airi asked.  
  
“I had no problems,” Miyabi said. “But Momo…”  
  
“I couldn’t help it!” Momoko said. “It’s all your fault Airi! You should’ve warned me about this toy!”  
  
“No way, you actually used it?” Airi chuckled.   
  
“I was thinking the same!” Miyabi said, also trying not to laugh too loud.  
  
“That’s mean!” Momoko pouted.   
  
“So you were the one who I heard screaming?” Airi asked. “When I was on the ground floor, I heard someone screaming, and there were no guards.”  
  
“You mean when I used the pistol or when I bumped into a knight armor?”  
  
“You what?” Airi began. “Unbelievable.”  
  
“Shush, there is no big problem,” Miyabi interrupted. She turned and looked at the door. “This is it,” she whispered. Airi opened the bag Miyabi was carrying and fetched a can out. She gave it to Miyabi, rested her hand on it and Momoko followed.  
  
“Yosh, here we go,” Momoko said with a serious tone.  
  
She and Airi opened the door. The three peaked through the small doorway.   
There was a large room. The wall was consisted with golden patterns. In the middle of the room stood a transparent cube standing on a pedestal. And in the cube was box in the shape of a heart  
  
“There it is!” Airi whispered happily.  
  
There was only one guard standing in the room, with his back to the door. Miyabi shook the can, and rolled it to the man. Thick white smoke gushed out of it. The guard coughed a lot, and before he knew it he fell unconscious on the floor.  
  
“It worked!” Momoko gasped, as she was looking to the motionless  guard.  
  
“Of course! It’s from my dad, why wouldn’t it?” Airi said.  
  
“Not now.” Miyabi didn’t want to give them attention, so she was the first who walked towards the box. Momoko and Airi quickly followed.   
  
The three stood before the heart shaped box. Momoko looked to the girls, who nodded in agreement. She breathed in, and she lifted the cube up. She then slowly grabbed the red cover, but before she could lift that up, Airi stopped her.  
  
“Wait! Isn’t something striking you as odd?” Airi looked confused as she asked this. She had her hands on Momoko’s hands to stop her.  
  
“What do you mean?” Momoko asked.  
  
“Well, this is all going so easy,” Airi said. “I wasn’t even expecting this to go so fast!”   
  
“Wow Airi, I didn’t thought you were so clever.”  
  
Momoko closed her eyes. Miyabi and Airi looked up and saw Chisato standing by the door. Behind her, lots of men were running into the room. Before they knew it, the room was filled with security guards and they were all pointing guns at them.  
  
“What is…” Airi was speechless. She looked at all those men pointing deadly weapon to them. “I suppose those aren’t toys, eh?”  
  
“Chisa, why are you – “ Miyabi’s hand shook as she was pointing it to Chisato. The short girl had a smirk on her face with her arms crossed. Miyabi then gave the attention to Momoko, who looked emotionless to the ground.  
  
“You knew?” she said with disbelief. She grabbed Momoko by the collar with her both hands and shook her. “You knew this would happen, didn’t you!”  
  
“What did she knew?” Airi panicked. “Just what is all happening?”  
  
“Shall I tell it then, if I may?” Chisato asked. She slowly walked to the girls, and she stood before the three. She then looked angry to Momoko. “We had a deal!” she screamed.  
  
“What deal?” Airi asked.   
  
“Silence!” Chisato pushed her finger on Airi’s lips, so she couldn’t interrupted her. “I will explain everything. But I’m in a hurry, my uncle will be here any minute.”   
  
She took her finger away and turned her back towards the girls. She walked slowly towards the guards. “You knew I had a deal with Momo, right?”  
  
Airi nodded, though she knew Chisato wouldn’t be able to see her. But she continued.  
  
“Our deal was that I will help you getting through this building by changing the cameras so that you will not be seen. If the camera namely sees someone not wearing the uniform the employees wear, a silent alarm will go off and my uncle will know. But I changed what he is seeing. He was only looking to a video tape this whole time.”  
  
“So you saw me when I looked to the room with all the TV’s?” Miyabi asked. She saw Chisato sitting on a chair in that room, watching the girls moving in the building.  
  
“Yes,” Chisato said.  
  
“But why are all these men here then?” Airi asked.  
  
“Because Momo didn’t followed our deal.”   
  
Momoko growled. Now Miyabi was also looking confused as Airi. “But wait, you said we didn’t have enough time. You’re uncle doesn’t know, right?”   
  
“Oh he knows,” Chisato said. “He is on his way as we speak. I am going soon, but I am letting you here with these boys, and then my uncle will decide what he will do with you criminals.”  
  
“Oh, we’re screwed,” Airi murmured. She had heard some stories about Chisato’s rich uncle, but none were good.  
  
“I was waiting in the security room,” Chisato said. “I was waiting for Momo to come and get me. And when she didn’t, I didn’t switched the tape.”  
  
“Why would Momo go to you?” Miyabi asked.  
  
“Because our deal was that I would get a piece of that cake!”  
  
There was a silence. Chisato finally turned, and she looked angry but also a bit sad. Airi still couldn’t take her eyes of all those guns, but she broke the silence.   
  
“Wait, you just wanted a piece of this cake? You just could go and grabbed this cake!”  
  
“No I couldn’t,” Chisato said, this time more calmer. Her clenched fists were shaking. “Uncle never let me. But this is more than just eating a cake. It was a request and I got rejected.”   
  
“What kind of request?” Miyabi brought out.  
  
“That she could join our group,” Momoko said. Her voice was hoarsely, and she finally looked in Chisato’s eyes.  
  
“You know how I envied you being in Buono, Airi,” Chisato said. “You are the most awesome group there is!”  
  
“But Chisa…” Airi began. She saw how Chisato trembled, and her tears fell on the floor. Airi wanted to comfort her, but all of the sudden Chisato was screaming.  
  
“I looked up to Miyabi-chan and Momoko! I always wanted to be with you in a group!” Chisato looked at the girls in question. Miyabi looked in terror, but Momoko averted her gaze.   
  
“Especially you Momo! We were such good friend in the Kids days. Our good friendship could still last if you didn’t got into Buono!”  
  
“Chisato…” Momoko opened the heart shaped box. In it was a white cake with lots of strawberries on it. She grabbed it, and walked towards Chisato.  
  
“Don’t come any closer!” Chisato warned. ‘” I don’t want anything to do with you anymore!”   
  
Momoko kept walking. Airi looked scared to Miyabi, but she also didn’t know what to do.  
  
“If y - you don’t stop, I’ll tell them to shoot!” Chisato’s voice was trembling. At this point, Momoko stood face to face to her. Momoko gave her the cake, but Chisato shove it away, and the cake fell on the floor. Airi let out a high shriek.   
  
“W – why – “ Chisato began. Momoko then hold her tight, and Chisato relaxed. She cried, and hugged Momoko back.  
  
“I’m sorry Chisa,” Momoko whispered. Her tears made Momoko’s hair wet, and even Momoko felt tears rolling off her cheek. “I never forgot the good times we had. I was so busy with work that I couldn’t have any time with you. But you are better than a member of us, you are our biggest fan.”  
  
Momoko let Chisato go. They wiped their tears, and chuckled a bit. Airi hopped to Chisato and also gave her a hug. Miyabi came and stood next to Momoko.  
  
“You made this a real big problem, eh?” Miyabi smiled.  
  
“Shut up,” Momoko said, and poked Miyabi.   
  
“Miss, your uncle…” one of the guards began. Chisato gasped. She then grabbed Airi’s arm and ran out of the room. Momoko and Miyabi followed her. Chisato took them to the back door of the building and opened it. It was bright outside but still freezing.  
  
“There are bikes here,” Chisato pointed behind a bush. “ They were ready for you after this. I’ll try to make something up to my uncle, but you have to hurry.”  
  
Momoko, Miyabi and Airi grabbed each a bike. “Sheesh, I never thought this would’ve happen today,” Airi sighed as she was ready to go.  
  
“Yeah, I never want to return to this building again,” Momoko laughed. She got on the bike and went ahead. Miyabi turned her head and waved to Chisato.  
  
“You didn’t know this place will be used for your new MV?” Chisato screamed to them.   
  
The girls almost fell of their bike. “Eh?!”


End file.
